Christmas Without You
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Despite Charlies promise of no new case over the holidays, the Angels get a new case two weeks before Christmas; one that hits to close to home for Kris. Can they find a missing person and figure out what's bothering Kris all before Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angels. That privilege belongs to Aaron Spelling and Leonard Goldberg.

December 17, 2009

~~~ CA ~~~ CA ~~~ CA ~~~CA

December 14, 1978

Kris cast a glance at that calendar as she walked in the beach house. She took in a deep breath as she made her way through the rest of the house. She had dumped the mail on the table before she stepped out on the balcony, taking in the winter sea air.

The chill of Winter was in the air, even though it was still technically Fall. She stepped back inside rubbing her hands up and down her arms getting warm again. This was Kris Munroe's favourite time of the year; right before Christmas.

She made her way to the kitchen and set the kettle on for a hot cup of tea to help warm her. Shifting through the mail as she waited for the kettle she spotted one envelope that brought a smile to her face. Breaking the seal she pulled the letter out and sat down on the chair to read it. Getting to the end she wiped a small tear off her cheek and placed the letter on the table. Upon hearing the kettle, she pulled herself together and got up to take the kettle of the element. Sighing she then went to the phone dreading the soon to be argument that was about to occur.

~~ CA ~~ CA

The next day Kris walked into the office ready for another day. The decorating she was going to do the night before forgotten as soon as she had read the letter that was still sitting on her kitchen table.

"Hi Kris." Bri spoke up to her from her spot on the couch.

"Hi Bri. Kelly not here yet?" she inquired as to the missing third Angel.

"She's running late." Sabrina answered then turned towards Bosley who had given a disapproving snort. "We know Bos. Time is Money."

"Charlie is going to call any minute now and you know how he likes to start on time." He looked over at Sabrina with his usual stare.

"Bos, she'll be here." Sabrina explained as she looked over at Kris with a reassuring smile.

At that the phone rang and Bosley looked towards Sabrina knowing Kelly wasn't there and Charlie was calling now. Hitting the button, "Hello Charlie."

"Hello Bosley, Angel's."

In unison Kris and Sabrina answered hello at the same time Kelly walked in the door and joined them.

Sabrina looked over her shoulder at Kelly and just smiled knowing how close her friend had just made it.

"Well Angels now that you are all here let's get down to business."

"Um Charlie. I thought we weren't going to take on anything new till after the New Year." Kris spoke as she looked at her friends and colleagues.

"I know Kris but this one came to me last night and I think it's something we need to look at. I know you all were looking forward to some time off for Christmas but if everything goes well we should have this wrapped up before Jill fly's in for Christmas." Kelly and Sabrina looked over at Kris and gave her a smile.

Kris looked at her friends and gave them a weak smile back, "What's the case Charlie?"

"Mission person Angel. Our client has hired us to find her sister. Seems she disappeared from the U of C campus last night and no one seems to know where she is."

"Could she have gone with friend somewhere?" Kelly suggested.

"Her sister doesn't think so. Seems they had made plans for the holiday's long time ago. She was supposed to fly in last night but she wasn't on the plane. She has called all her friends at school and everyone said she had gone home for the holidays."

"But she didn't get on the plane." Kelly finished his thoughts.

"Exactly Angel. Now we need to find her."

Kris sat and listened to Charlie as he talked to all three of them but her conversation on the phone from the night before flashed through her mind.

"So we start at U of C then Charlie?" Sabrina asked as she turned her head towards Kris.

"I was thinking just that Sabrina. And I want to send Kris up there first."

Kris was pulled from her thoughts at the mention of her name, "Me?"

"You went to U of C briefly. You know the campus better then anyone here Kris. She was a teacher there."

"I guess you're right Charlie". She got off the barstool and started for the door. "I'll head up there right away. I still have a few friends on campus."

"There's a ticket at the airport with your name on it. Be careful Angel."

Kelly and Sabrina watched their young friend walk from the room. before turning to each other. Something was distracting Kris they could both tell.

"Is everything ok Angels?" Charlie asked

"We're not sure Charlie." Sabrina answered as she looked again at the door then back to Kelly who just gave her a shrug.

There was silence for a few minutes. "Keep me up to date Angels. In the mean time Kelly I want to you look at our missing girls boyfriend. His name is Nicolas Kringle."

Kelly looked at Sabrina and them to the speaker box, "You're kidding right Charlie?"

"No Angel I'm afraid not. Bosley has everything you'll need Angel's lets just find her before Christmas. I hate to see a family separated over the holidays."

Sabrina and Kelly shared a look as Bosley disconnected the call.

Kelly leaned back in her chair as she stared out at the office door.

"What's on your mind Kel?" Sabrina looked at her friend who seemed deep in thought.

Kelly turned and looked at Bosley before meeting her friends gaze. I'm nit sure. Did Kris seem a little off to you/"

Sabrina looked at the door then to Kelly. "She was quieter then usual. But Kel I have to be honest. We've only really known her for just over three months."

"Maybe. I just got the feeling something was bothering her." she said as she looked back and forth between Bosley and Sabrina, "And I think Charlie did too."

Bosley looked at Kelly, "Maybe one of you should go with her to San Francisco." He suggested.

"Might be a good idea if her heads not into it. Jill will kill us if anything happens to her." Sabrina indicated.

"Well I have to track down Nicolas Kringle. So that leaves you for a trip to the Bay area." Kelly replied, "But I'll trade you." She suggested hoping.

"Not a chance friend. You track down Santa ad I'll go with Kris." Sabrina laughed as she got of the couch and started for the door. "Hey Kelly."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe take some kernels of corn with you. I hear reindeer really like that.": she laughed as she closed the door before the pillow that went sailing across the room reached her.

Kelly looked at Bosley and couldn't help by laugh at her predicament.


	2. Chapter 2

Kris checked in at the airport and was surprised when she saw Sabrina walking towards her. "Hey Bri. What?"

"Brings me by?" she finished, "Charlie decided it would be better if two of us went to San Fran. Safety in numbers. Kelly has Bos there to back her up if need be." She hated lying to her young friend but she couldn't come right out and say they all knew something was bothering her and she was there to make sure her head was on the case.

"Makes sense." Kris agreed as she watched Sabrina hand in her own ticket.

They chatted like old friends on the quick flight up to the Bay area but mostly just about getting to know each other a little bit more. Sabrina was trying in her own way to figure out what they suspected in that something had been bothering Kris at the office.

Exiting the aircraft and making their way through the airport they quickly got a taxi to take them to their hotel.

Having pulled into the lobby area of the Palace hotel the Angels got out and proceeded to check in. Arriving at their room, Kris quickly picked up the phone and dialled a number.

Sabrina watched her from a distance but said nothing as she saw Kris take charge of whatever it was she was thinking.

"Thanx Sam. I'll see you for lunch then on campus." Kris hung up the phone and turned to see Sabrina watching her, "That was my friend Sam Enns. We had some classes together when I was here. She is taking some upgrades and will meet us for lunch at the cafeteria."

"Good. The faster we get this case solved and find Jessica the faster we get time off for Christmas." Sabrina added in, though seeing the look on Kris face.

~~ CA ~~ CA

Sabrina watched as Kris made her way through the U of C campus. She knew that Kelly and she hadn't known the younger Munroe very long but Sabrina could tell there was still something bothering Kris. So she decided on a less subtle tactic, "So you already for Christmas?"  
"Almost. Just a few things that Jill and I…." She seemed to pause, "Things we always do together."

Sabrina took in Kris' words and could understand keeping with family tradition. Her father and her still did their own tree together every Christmas Eve.

Kris paused in front of one building and looked up, "This brings back memories."

Sabrina looked up at the large campus structure with the clock on the top proudly keeping time for the throngs of students. "Did you know Jessica when you were here?" she asked a she stood beside Kris.

"No, but I heard about her. Everyone she taught and knew loved her. She as like everyone's Mum you know. Always there to just lend an ear."

"Makes it harder to understand what's going on."

Kris looked at Sabrina, "Yeah. Come on, we'll meet Sam over there. He was a good friends of hers. He knows we are coming."

~~ CA ~~ CA~~ CA ~~ CA

Kelly knocked on the door of the small rancher that was set in the quiet cul-de-sac that was made for anyone to feel safe. The lawns and gardens were all so neat and seemingly not a weed in them. Though now Kelly took in the lawn ornaments that decorated everywhere for Christmas. Reindeer, Santa even a few nativities. Growing up in a church orphanage for a good portion of her life it was nice to see that some people still held on to the meaning of Christmas. She was brought back to why she was there with the sound of the door opening beside her, "Cindy?"

"Yes."

"I'm Kelly Garrett with the Townsend Agency."

"Have you found my sister?" she asked quickly with hope.

"Not yet, I do have two friends in San Francisco right now looking into it further there." Kelly said as she stood a moment at the door, "May I come in?"

"Oh yes sorry." Cindy opened the door a little bit further to let Kelly in.

As soon as Kelly was in the small house she was assaulted to the sounds and smells of Christmas. The smell of fresh baking battered her sense almost as much as the decorations did her mind, "Wow! It's amazing."

"Thank you. Jess and I always do Christmas a little overboard and the baking helps calm me."

"Well it smells delicious." Kelly remarked as she took a seat on the couch next to a large stuff panther with a Santa hat on, "Cindy I just have a few questions for you that might help us out."

"Sure." Cindy sat in the chair across from Kelly.

"You told Charlie that you and Jess had been planning Christmas together. Do you always get together at Christmas time?"

"Not usually but she promised me this year we would. See Jess and I are both orphans, we didn't know our parents, but we both stuck together, ad at Christmas we always tried to get together."

"So why didn't you?" Kelly asked a seemingly innocent question, "I know if I had a sister I would want to be with her at Christmas."

"Jess met Nick."

"Nicolas Kringle?"

"Yes."

"When was that?" Kelly asked trying to put the pieces together.

"Cindy thought a minute, "Um about 25-30yrs ago."

Kelly was shocked. She knew Jessica was older and had been teaching for a number of years, but to look at the girl before her it didn't make sense.

Cindy watched Kelly and smiled, "I know what you are thinking Ms. Garrett. Jess and I aren't true sisters. In some ways she is more like a mother to me. We are both orphans, it's just when I was a child at the orphanage. Jess was a teacher then and she always told me I was like the little sister she never had."

~~ CA ~~ CA

Kelly sat in her car ass he made her way back to the office. Picking up the phone she called Bosley letting her know what she found out. She needed more information.

"Townsend Associates."

"Hi Bos, it's Kelly. I just got some interesting information from our client."

"Anything that will lead you to the boyfriend?"

"No but get this. Cindy just told me that she and Jessica met at an orphanage and that they aren't true sister." Kelly started to explain, "The strange part is that Cindy is around 23-25 and Jessica was a teacher at the orphanage. So that would make her then roughly the same age Cindy is now, in her mid 20's. Yet Cindy told me she has been dating Nickolas for over 25 yrs."

"That is a little strange."

"Exactly and yet Kris told us that Jessica wasn't more then maybe 30 when Kris was at U of C."

"So if Jessica is 30 now ad Cindy is 25…" Bosley started to think.

"How could she be at the orphanage teaching when she was five yrs old?" Kelly finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Kris sat in the chair in her hotel room thinking on what she had learned from Sam. It wasn't much more then what she already knew. Jessica was loved by everyone on campus both students and faculty alike. So why was she now missing weeks before Christmas?

Jessica had bee teaching Family studies focusing on young children for over 20 years.

The knock on her door brought her out from her thoughts as she got up and answered it, not surprised to see Sabrina on the other side. Making her way back in the room she sat back down on the chair.

Kris looked up at Sabrina, "This doesn't make any sense. We have a 40yr old teacher who has been here over 20yrs. She was loved by everyone, here and off campus. No known enemies what so ever. What happened?" Kris asked

'I don't know, but I just got of the phone with Bosley. It seems even more complicated then it sounds. She then explained to Kris what Bosley had told her on what Kelly had discovered.

Kris leaned forward, "She find the fountain of youth? That doesn't add up, and actually neither does her time here. If she is 40 she can't have been her 20yrs."

"If you do the math on when she met Cindy she should be in her 70's or older." Sabrina did the math for them both. "But Cindy says they met when she was first at the orphanage when she was like 5 and Jessica was a teacher there."

Kris got up and looked out the window to the Bay area. "So what's real?"

"I don't know but someone is lying to someone. Pack your bags. Charlie has us back to LA on a flight tonight."

~~ CA ~~ CA

Kris leaned against the window of their flight back down to LA. She was thinking on what Sam had told her about Jessica and what Kelly had learned yet none of it made sense. The more she thought about it the more she thought someone had Jessica confused with someone else.

Sabrina watched as Kris looked out the window. She still wasn't any wiser on what was going on with her young friend. "Kris. I keep meaning to ask you." Sabrina paused a moment not sure quiet how to tread. "Um, it's just that. How have you been dealing? After Chaffey I mean?" Sabrina asked though now watching Kris' face. It had only been a few weeks since Kris shot her first felon.

Kris turned from Sabrina to the window and back, "I'm ok, really. You and Kel have been great. Bos has always been there as well. And Charlie. Well he's been Charlie?"

"Yeah helpful in his own little way." Sabrina replied as she looked at Kris a little more carefully, "Did you talked to Jill about it?"

Kris turned towards the window once again as they descending towards LAX, "Yeah. I called her that night. She's been great."

Sabrina let that final answer sit before she said anything else. She had been worried about Kris after the shooting but she knew if she talked to her sister she would be ok.

Kris seemed to sense Sabrina watching her and turned towards her new friend, "I'm ok Bri. Honest. Jill and I had a great talk about it and Charlie even set me up with someone here to talk to. I'm ok." Kris said reassuring her friend that everything was ok.

"Just making sure. If anything happened to you Jill would kill Kelly and I." Sabrina said lightly, though knowing deep inside she was partial right.

~~ CA ~~ CA

Kelly sat in the office with Bosley going over what they had learned earlier in the day, "I can't find Nicolas Kringle anywhere or any record of him being anywhere." She flopped down in the chair exasperated on their lack of evidence, any evidence. "Bosley we have nothing. Other then a clients that is plainly hiding something, a suspect that doesn't exist and a victim …

"That seems to have found the fountain of youth." Kris added in as her and Sabrina entered the office.

Kelly looked up at her two friends, " Exactly. How did you two do in San Fran?" she asked them both but held her gaze to Sabrina a little bit longer.

"Not much. Everyone we talked to knew Jess, but can't think of why anyone would want to hurt her. She was loved by everyone." Kris explained.

"So now what? I can't find Nicolas anywhere or anything about this guy and you two can't find a reason why anyone would want to hurt her." Kelly said as she sat forward.

Sabrina made her way from around the bar with a glass in her hand, "I know one person that can help fill in some of the blanks." She said as she looked around the room, "Our client."

"Well I can go back over there and ask her. She's met me and would probably feel more comfortable talking to me." Kelly suggested.

"Good idea. I'll look through the information she gave us on this Nikolas guy and see if I can find anything that you missed." Sabrina volunteered as she set her glass on the bar.

"Jessica had a couple of friends here in LA according to her friends at U of C. I'll track some of them down and see what I can find out." Kris got off the couch and started for the door.

As soon as Kris was gone Kelly turned to Sabrina, "Anything?"

"Nothing I could pin point. She seemed fine the whole trip, but I got the feeling."

"What?" Bosley asked starting to worry about the young member of their team.

"Well I asked her about Chaffey. But she quickly said everything there was fine and that she had even talked to Jill about it. It's just that when she mentioned Jill she seemed to get. I don't know."

"You think they had an argument and that's what's bothering her?" Kelly asked trying too surmise what was wrong with Kris. Yet also knowing how close the two sisters where.

"Maybe, I don't know." Sabrina seemed to think, "Ok lets finish this and then let figure out what's wrong with Kris." She turned to Bosley, "Though maybe give Charlie a call and have him track down Jill. Maybe she can shed some light on this. I'd hate to see Kris get hurt cause her head was somewhere else."

~~ CA ~~ CA~~ CA ~~ CA

Kris sat in the sand looking out over the waves as they crashed in against the shore. She was meeting a couple of Jessica's friends at the beach. She wasn't sure why they picked that particular spot, it wasn't the warmest of days and the place she was waiting was not protected from the harsh winter winds that were blowing off the Pacific Ocean.

She turned at the sound of someone calling her name.

"Ms Munroe. I'm Sally."

"Hi. Kris." Kris held out her hand to the gentle person before her.

"I know who you are Kris and we need your help."

"I thought you were helping me." She looked at the three before her somewhat confused.

"We are, but you have to find her."

"Jessica?"

"Yes. Yes Jessica." One of them said.

"You see Kris. Jessica didn't disappear she was kidnapped." Sally started to tell her.

"We'll my associates and I are starting to wonder why though. She was loved by everyone who met her and who she knew."

"Yes this is true. But she was kidnapped by Nicholas' arch enemy."

"Nicholas Kringle. We haven't been able to find him either."

One of the younger ones in the back tried to stifle a laugh.

"Oh you won't find Nicholas now Kris. He is far to busy. But he also very worried. He just has to get Jessica back, she is his world."

"Well we'll try our best but I really wish I could talk to him." Kris persisted.

"I'll see what I can do. But in the mean time you must get Jessica back."

"From who? Where? We don't even know were to start looking and her sister is very worried about her."

"Cindy." Sally said as she sat down in the sand next to Kris. "They are very close. If anything was to happen to Jessica it would devastated her. They are not much different then you and Jill actually." Sally said before she realized what she had just said as she felt Kris shot her a glare.

"How do you know my sister?" she asked defensively.

"Everyone at the beach knows of the Munroe sisters, fighting crime." Sally quickly said hoping it would be enough. She stood up and gave Kris an envelope. "Start with this man. He is Nicolas' enemy. They have been all their lives."

In the few seconds it took Kris to pull out the picture with the address on it and look up to thank Sally and her friends they were gone. Nowhere to be seen.

Kris looked at the address on the back of the picture and started towards her car. She would look into this Peter fellow and then call the office to let everyone else know what she had found.

The way the three of them had been so secretive and evasive she wasn't giving much hope in where she was heading.

~~ CA ~~ CA~~

Kris sat in her Cobra and looked up at the darkened warehouse before her. She double checked the address that Sally had given her before reaching for her purse and getting out of the car. Making her way quickly and quietly towards the side of the building she found a window to peer into. Not seeing anyone or anything she draped her purse over her head and slowly pushed the window open enough to get through it. Lifting herself off the ground and through the open window she then quietly slipped to the floor. Quickly making her way behind a large crate she moved in the dark staying hidden in the shadow stopping immediately at the sound of voices.

She moved slightly forward and listened to what was being said. But it was the sound behind her she didn't hear as her world suddenly went black with no notice at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly knocked on the door once again to Cindy's small bungalow. She looked briefly at Sabrina as they waited for an answer.

"She's not home."

Sabrina and Kelly turned to see the small elderly lady standing at the end of the walk. "She's not there. She went out of here quite quickly not an hour after your last visit." She looked at Kelly.

Kelly stepped from the top step towards the lady, "Did she say where she was gong?"

"No. It was about an hour after you were here before, she came running out of the house and took off in her car. Cindy's a great kid and I watch over her like she was my own. But ever since this mess with her sister, she hasn't been the same."

Kelly gave Sabrina a quick glance before turning back to the lady, "Her sister?"

"Yes, Jessica. She disappeared from the university up in San Francisco, where she teaches, a few days ago. Cindy has been most distraught about it."

Sabrina looked at the lady before them, "I'm sorry Miss…." Sabrina started to ask the ladies name, "Do you know where Cindy went?"

"Oh I'm terrible sorry. The name is Clause, Martha Clause. And as to where Cindy went. I have no idea. She may have gone to see some of Jess' friends in hopes they may be able to find her sister. She seemed most upset when she left."

"What make's you think she was upset." Kelly asked ignoring the coincidence on the ladies name.

"I could tell she had been crying. But there is someone you should look into if you are trying to help Cindy. There is a man by the name of Peter that has always been an enemy of her boyfriend Nikolas. He will stop at nothing to prevent Nikolas from his task and duty. Cindy thinks Jessica is there."

~~ CA ~~ CA

Sabrina sat in the car and gripped the steering wheel tight. They had gotten the address from the lady, Ms Clause, but her head was whirling.

"Bri?"

"Don't even start Kelly. Don't even start."

"Bri what if…"

Sabrina twisted her head quickly towards her long time friend. "NO. Nonono. I won't even fathom the thought of it. This is just some weird kidnapping. Nothing more." Sabrina put her foot down.

Kelly frowned at Sabrina, "We should call Kris see if she has had any luck on her end with Jessica's friends. Maybe we should all get together at the office and look into this Peter fellow."

"Yeah Peter who. Ms. Clause wasn't too forthcoming there. I mean she didn't even have a last name on the guy. How are we supposed to find him?" Sabrina asked. "Besides looking into some address she fgave us."

Kelly gave her friend a weak smile before lifting up the receiver to Sabrina's car phone. She dialled Kris' phone and let it ring a few more times then she usually would, hanging it up after getting no answer. "She isn't answering."

"Well she had to meet some people, maybe she is away from her phone. Try her again in a few minutes." Sabrina reasoned.

Kelly sat trying to put the pieces together. So far they really had nothing to go on. They had a boyfriend that didn't exist on paper anywhere, a victim that is seemingly ageless, a client that has disappeared and now a mysterious enemy that all they know of him is his name is Peter. She was brought from her thoughts when Sabrina called her name for the third time.

"Sorry Bri I was just trying to work this all together."

"Well let's go see if Bosley has anything on anyone named Peter or our missing boyfriend Nikolas for that matter, and we'll try Kris again." Sabrina said as she got from her car and started for the front door to the office.

Walking in the office they could hear Charlie's voice as he spoke with Bosley over the speaker phone. "They just walked in Charlie."

"Hello angels."

"Hi Charlie."

"I can't seem to track down Jill so what ever your feel is bothering Kris you're going to have to do it without her help."

"I thought she was in Spain Charlie." Kelly added in as she took a seat on the couch.

'I tried there but it seems she has already left for Brazil for the first race of the season."

Kelly and Sabrina shared a look, "Well figure it out Charlie. Any luck on finding our missing boyfriend."

"Nothing I'm afraid. I think Jessica's friends could hold the answers we need. When is Kris due back?"

"We tried calling her on her phone Charlie but she didn't pick up. We were going to try her again from her." Kelly answered

"Good idea. I want this solved before the holidays Angels I want you all to enjoy them. Keep me informed angels."

Bosley hung up the phone and then dialled Kris car phone, "No answer. If she's meeting with Jessica's friends maybe she is just away from her phone."

"I don't know Bos. Kelly tried on the way here and she didn't pick up then." Sabrina said with a slight tingle of worry in her voice as she looked at her watched realizing it was now nearly 45minutes since they last tried to reach Kris.

"Well lets give it a few more minutes then we'll go and find those same friends and find out what's going on." Bosley suggested as they sat the painstakingly few minuets before trying again.

"It's been nearly an hour since we first tried her. She should have met them and be heading back by now," Kelly said as she paced past Bosley's desk for the seventh time.

Once again they got no answer on Kris' car phone.

"Ok let's not panic yet." Sabrina said taking charge. "Bosley go down to the pier and ask around for Jessica's friends. That's where Kris was to be heading. Kelly you and I will head over to her place. Maybe she went home first."

~~ CA ~~ CA

Sabrina pulled her car in the small parking area next to Kris beach house. It was getting dark and the first thing she noticed was the Christmas lights around the roof line and the small lights intertwined along the railing that wound around the patio.

"Looks nice."

"Yeah." Sabrina agreed as they stepped up the steps to the front door, "No car." She stated matter of factly.

"Yeah. Maybe she came home and left again." Kelly hoped.

Sabrina pulled out her key and unlocked the door. Seeing the house neat and tidy both Angels knew that Kris hadn't come home from when she left that morning. Her mail was still in the mailbox, something she would have picked up if she had come home for only a few minutes.

Kelly moved around the kitchen as Sabrina went down the hall towards the bedroom, "She hasn't been here." She said as she came back into the kitchen to see Kelly standing near the counter with a serious look on her face, "What?"

When Kelly was looking around Kris' kitchen for any clue their friend had been home, she saw the letter lying face up on the counter top. She hadn't meant to pry in her friend's private life but something had caught her eye. She cast a quick glance over the letter and realized then what was bothering their young friend.

She looked up at Sabrina who was walking towards her. She held out the letter for Sabrina to read.

Sabrina hesitated a moment as she didn't want to read something that was personal to Kris, but could see something in Kelly's face that made her look down and read, at least what she needed to know.

Having found nothing at the beach house both Angels started back for the car to call Bosley, to see if he had any more luck then they had.

"Bosley?"

"Hi Kelly anything?"

"Nothing she hasn't been home but we did find one thing that may help to some degree. How did you fair?"

"I have a possible. I talked to a few people down here that remember seeing Kris talking to a couple people down at Gonzales beach."

"Gonzales Beach? That isn't anywhere near the pier." Kelly said with worry.

"I know, but they all said she had gotten some information to meet some people down there."

"So she didn't meet with Jessica's friends?"

"No she did, here at the pier, but they said as she left the pier she was seeing talking with someone and then went down long the rocks and started towards Gonzales."

Kelly looked over at Sabrina as they drove down the hwy towards the Santa Monica pier. "I don't like the sound of that Bos."

"I don't either. I'll wait for you two here and we can go down there and take a look."

Kelly hung up the phone and saw the quick glance that Sabrina gave her, "Bos got nothing?"

"Yes and no. She was seen talking to people after she was leaving the pier but they weren't Jessica'' friends."

"I don't like that." Sabrina agreed with Kelly assessment in talking to Bosley

"Me either. Hurry Bos is meeting us at the gate of the pier." Kelly encouraged her friend to driver faster

Kelly was the first out of the car as Sabrina pulled into the parking stall. She saw Bosley right away wit three people standing next to him.

"I thought we were heading towards Gonzales Beach?" Sabrina asked from behind Kelly.

"I was waiting for you and these three approached me. Seems they were talking to Kris on the beach."

Both Kelly and Sabrina turned to the three beside Bosley, "You talked to Kris?"

"Yes. We were helping her find Jessica."

Sabrina looked at Kelly a moment before turning back, "Jessica. So you know her?"

"Yes we all do. And we need her found. Kris was going to help us."

"Ok, so where was Kris going to help you?" Sabrina asked.

"We gave her information on where to find Peter. He's Nikolas enemy."

Kelly looked at Sabrina, Peter again. An unsaid message went between them. As Kelly looked back to those with Bosley, "Can you tell us where Kris went?" She asked wondering if it was the same address they had gotten from Martha.

"Sure. But please be careful. He is mean and his men are meaner. If they catch you; well it would be very bad for you." She finished as she handed Kelly the piece of paper with an address.

After they then seemingly disappeared Kelly and Sabrina looked at the addres and then to each other.

"So we go see if Peters home?" Sabrina suggested.

Kelly looked down the beach to where the three strangers had gone. There was no sign of them anywhere. Not even a footprint in the sand. "Yeah. Lets just be careful." She replied as she still held her gaze to the sand and seeing no one, of the someone's that should be there.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow been awhile since I posted. Be Christmas Again if I don't finish this soon. Sorry for that,. just seems once Dec 19 came my life got yith party's family work last minute shopping etc. But alais it seems to be getting back to normal. Well other then this weeend when my niece turns 16, Yikes. how did that happen? lol and its the first time i will get to spend her birthday with her YAY! but enough of that. on with the story and I promise to get it updated more often and I have not forgotten about to Silence and Angel.

Enjoy

* * *

The first thing she felt was cold; or was it pain? She wasn't sure, as one seemed to be linked to the other.

She reached her hand to her head and held it there a moment before she tried to move any further in the darkened room.

"You ok?"

She turned too quickly to the voice beside her as the stars shot through her eyes and the church bells rang inside her head.

"Easy. You've been out for some time."

She felt the caring hand on her shoulder as she sat further up. Closing her eyes to stop what she could see of the room from spinning.

"Where?"

"I have no idea. Here let me help you sit up a little. Easy."

She felt the strong yet almost loving arms grip her upper body as she sat further up and leaned against the cool wall. Holding her head in her hand she kept her eyes closed momentarily before tipping her head back and resting it on the wall behind her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Kris."

Kris turned slightly and regretted it instantly. "Oh." She gripped the side of her head instantly

"Easy."

"I'm ok, just a little dizzy." She turned to the voice beside her, "How did you know my name?"

"I know everyone's name." She gave a smile that Kris couldn't quite see. "Well actually my husband does. I just peak now and then."

"Your husband?" Kris studied the woman beside her and realization came to her, "You're Jessica."

"Yes."

"Nikolas is your husband? I thought he was just…."

"My boyfriend? It's a long story that I'm sure we have sometime for me to tell you. It all started a long time ago...."

~~ CA ~~ CA~~ CA ~~ CA

Jill Munroe sat on the sidewalk of a cafe in Paris watching the world pass her by. She was watching but she wasn't really taking it all in, her mind was focused, or more so distracted, on the last few days.

She flinched at the sudden touch of a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Jill."

"It's ok Lee. I was a million miles away." She said quietly as she took another drink of her coffee.

"I can see that. Are you sorry we stopped in at Pairs before we went on to Brazil for the race/"

Jill hesitated a moment before she turned to look at him, "No. I wanted to come here, always have. I've just been thinking is all."

Lee looked at his girlfriend and could see the struggle she was having, "Kris?"

She turned quickly towards him, "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Just a feeling, since the other day."

Jill looked away and found herself watching the boats on the Seine River. "It's just hard right now Lee."

He understood completely as he came in behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Why don't you go home then?"

"I can't. I have to get over to Brazil and get ready for the race. Besides I can't go running home every time my baby sister has a tizzy fit."

"Jill." He started as he rested his chin on the top of her head, "It's Christmas."

Jill leaned back in his arms and looked out at the water before her. She knew he was right. But that still didn't make it any easier after what her and Kris had said to each other on the phone.

"I can't Lee and I really don't want to talk about it. I want to enjoy Paris with you." She said as she turned in his arms and gave him a passionate kiss.

~~ CA ~~ CA~~ CA ~~ CA

Sabrina pulled not that far from the address the three strangers had given them. She cast a look over at Kelly before they both got out of the car. "Toy district."

"Yeah." Kelly agreed.

Sabrina could see something in her friend's eyes, "Kelly don't start. We are here to find Kris and hopefully Jessica. That's it.?"

Kelly turned towards Sabrina, "I know." She agreed but in her heart it was telling her something else was going on,

The two angels made their way towards the warehouse that Sally had given them. Upon reaching their destination they cautiously peered through the broken window.

Kelly stretched up and back again, It looks deserted."

Sabrina looked at Kelly and them leaned up and looked through the same broken window. Slouching back down, "Yeah so now what?"

Kelly looked up again and then back to Sabrina. "I say we go in. Maybe there is a back room or something."

Sabrina stood up and took another glance around the warehouse. It seemed deserted but she also knew this was the only clue in finding Kris. Looking down at Kelly, "Come on." She finally said as she started towards the entrance.

Making their way cautiously inside the two Angels scoured the building from top to bottom only to find every room was empty.

Kelly came out from the last room she need to search and saw Sabrina standing, leaning against some crates. "Anything?"

Sabrina looked up at Kelly and wasn't sure what to even say. "Just this." Sabrina held up a gun, as Kelly walked towards her, a gun she immediately recognized.

"Kris."

"Yeah." Sabrina agreed as she placed the revolver in her own purse. "She isn't here."

"No but where is she?" Kelly asked more worried on what was going on. What had turned into a missing person from San Francisco had turned into a missing person of one of their own.


	6. Chapter 6

"We searched that entire warehouse Charlie and the only thing we found was Kris' gun." Sabrina explained as eh stood by the bar. At the same time Kelly was pacing the office impatiently as he worried about her young friend.

"This seems to be getting more then just a school teachers kidnapping." Charlie said from his office. "I'm going to try again to reach Jill. Let her know whats going on as well."

Kelly and Sabrina shared a quick look, "Um Charlie. We'll call Jill." Kelly said quickly.

"Any reason why Kelly?"

Sharing a look between each other Sabrina came out from behind the bar, "We think we know what's been bothering Kris the last few days and we just feel we should talk to Jill about this and anything else." She didn't want to delve to much into the sister personal lives. That would be for them to share later if they wanted Charlie to know.

"Ok Angels. But in the mean time we need to find Nikolas and in hopes he can help us locate Kris."

~~ CA ~~ CA~~ CA ~~ CA

Kris leaned against the cool cement wall much as she had since she came too. She wasn't even sure when that was or how long it was since she had gone into that warehouse. Her head was still throbbing and she was cold.

She closed her eyes as she pulled her legs up to her chest, leaned forward and dropped her head on her arms that sat across the tops of her knees. She was starting the think of the argument she had with Jill a few days before. They had both said words in anger and now she was regretting it, wanting to take them back, fearing those would be the last things she ever said to her sister.

She felt the gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up slightly at the woman beside her. "You ok/"

Kris gave Jessica a slight smile, "Yeah. I'm just thinking and a bit cold."

"Understandable. You know Jill will forgive you. I seem to recall you tow never staying mad at each other very long."

Once again Kris smiled recalling a bit of her childhood growing up with her sister, "No we don't but Christmas is the worst for this."

"You can't always be together honey."

"I know. It's just hard, the first time."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the sound of a key in the lock brought them from their thoughts.

"Ah, Jessica. It has been too long, hasn't it?"

Jessica stood up from her spot on the single cot, "How dare you Peter." She took three steps and quickly reached back and flung her hand towards him. She was faster and feistier then he had anticipated and he quickly felt the sting of her open palm on his face.

One of his men moved around from behind hum and grabbed a hold of Jessica, pulling her way from his boss.

He placed his hand on his cheek as he looked down at her. She stood in front of him defiantly. As she glared up at him he just stood there and started to laugh. After he was done he glared at her. "That will cost you my dear." He stepped around her as she then started towards Kris, who in the mean tie had gotten up and was preparing to stand her own ground against her, their, capture.

"Ms Munroe. How very nice to meet you." He said with a sinister smile.

"I wish i could say the pleasure was mine as well Peter but I can't." Kris replied as she looked up at the tall man before her.

He turned to his men, "She's got spunk. I like that." Looking back at her, "Bet Jill taught you that didn't she?" he laughed when he saw the expression on her face. "Yes I know all about you and your sister Kris. How she was always looking out for you. Protecting you from the kids in school. Even how she taught you to defend yourself." He leaned down towards her almost whispering for her alone to hear, "She can't help you know Kris."

Kris moved faster then she even thought she could as she lunged at him with both hands slamming into his chest. It was enough to knock him off balance and knock down the man holding to Jessica with him. Kris quickly grabbed Jessica by the hand and ran for the door.

Pushing the smaller man off of him, Peter felt his anger boil, "GET THEM!" he bellowed out.

Everyone scrambled at the anger in his voice, and Kris ran faster then she thought she could, as she too heard it.

They rounded another corner and Kris could see the door that lead to outside just before her. Almost dragging Jessica behind her she reached out for the handle and felt the cold steel in her hand before she felt the jolt to her shoulder and she lost her grip on Jessica. Turning almost to fast she saw Jessica struggling with the man behind her.

Kris knew she couldn't leave Jessica behinds and started to wards them. Though as soon as she did she felt the arms grip around her own waist a she was lifted of the ground momentarily before she was swung around and let go. Landing with a crash against the floor and wall.

Trying to keep her wits she pushed herself from the floor only to be griped again and tossed across the room further from the door. She was sure she felt something crack a she landed on a piece of furniture. She tried to once again get up but she had nothing left as her arms collapsed under her weight and the room went dark around her.

Peter entered the room and walked straight up to Jessica who was still struggling with her captor but at the same time was keeping an eye on Kris who was now unconscious on the floor.

Peter gripped her chin in his strong hand, "Now you will both pay Jessica." He looked over at eh man holding her, "Put her back where she was." He looked down at the unconscious form on the floor, "Ms. Munroe wasn't to be outside so bad. Take her to the wood shed."

Jessica squirmed in the hand holding her, "Peter no you can't!"

He turned at her sharply. I can and I will. You have both tested me enough today. Don't tempt me to put you in there as well."

Jessica knew that eventually Peter would let Kris back in the same dark room they were in and she would need to be there for her. So with that in mind she held her tongue.

~~ CA ~~ CA~~ CA ~~ CA

Kelly and Sabrina sat in near silence as they picked at the Chinese food that they had ordered in. Bosley had long gone home and the two Angels weren't really sure why they ware even staying at the office.

"We should call Jill." Kelly finally said as she looked at the clock. It was past midnight in California and if they could reach Jill she would just be getting up by now.

Sabrina looked at the clock and nodded in silence as she walked over to the desk to dial the number that Charlie had given them in Paris.

Just as Sabrina reached for the phone it rang itself. Kelly and Sabrina shared a curious look. Sabrina hit the speaker button, "Townsend Associates."

"Ms Duncan?"

Sabrina looked over at Kelly, "Yes."

"And I presume that Ms Garrett is also with you/"

Kelly looked a little shocked, "Yes. I'm here as well."

"I know the whereabouts of Jessica that I understand you have been in search of."

Sabrina and Kelly looked at each other a little confused.

"Let me just say that both Jessica and your associate Ms. Munroe will most likely miss Christmas altogether. And after today, well New Years and any other holiday is not looking promising either."

The mention of Kris' name brought them both more alert then they had been the last few hours.

"What have you done with them/" Sabrina quickly came around and was now fearing for her young friend.

"Nothing that she didn't have coming to her after what she did. Next time you are speaking with her sister you may want to tell her she should have said her final good byes."

They both heard the familiar sound of the phone line being disconnected. They both felt the sting in their eyes as they fought back the tears, both knowing that something had happened and Kris' life was now in more danger if not already to late.


	7. Chapter 7

Kris once again felt pain, only this time it was everywhere. She dared not move for she knew a sharp wave would nearly overcome her. Along with the pain she also felt the extreme cold, much colder then last time.

She opened her eyes and slowly moved her right hand to her head. She felt the sticky residue of the blood that she knew she had gotten during her attempted escape. Casting her eyes around the small darkened room and knew she was not in the same room she was when she first woke. She saw the stacks of wood in front of here and around her.

Moving her left arm to her side she held her ribs as she tried to sit up. As she thought, the wave of pain nearly overcame her and she stopped moving for fear of passing out. Taking in a deep breath she once again held her arm around her ribs and pushed herself off the ground with her right hand. Fighting back the tears she managed to get herself sitting up and leaning against the stacked wood behind her.

She could see a small amount of light through the slits in the wood and could tell that the sky was turning to its winter gray. She knew it didn't get extremely cold in California this time of year but you still had to dress for it. All she had on was a pair of jeans, a sweat shirt over her shirt, and her blazer jacket. She knew that outside over night it would get a great deal colder then it was now.

As she sat there with her left arm still protecting her ribs she just rested her head on the back wall of logs. Every now and then she would try and see outside between the slats but it was getting dark and harder to see. One thing she did know; it was getting colder in the shed she was now being kept.

~~ CA ~~ CA

Jessica banged on the door repeatedly to no answer. Her hands were getting sore and raw for the amount she had thumped on the wooden door. She knew deep down that no one was really going to come but she hoped in her heart that eventually someone would.

Her hopes and wishes were answered after nearly half an hour of banging with the click of a key in the lock,

"Jessica, that really is annoying me."

"Peter you can't leave her out there. It's freezing."

"She and you should have thought of that before you tried to escape." He bit back.

She looked at him a moment, "Are you insane? Of course we would try to escape. You are holding us here against our will. Kris has plans for Christmas like anyone."

"And you?"

"That isn't fair Peter and you know it." She glared up at him

He seemed to think on her words, "Mayb, but you had the chance to always be free for Christmas Jess and you turned me down."

She spun away from him and took a few steps away before spinning back at him, "Is that what this is about? Nikolas getting my hand and not you? It wasn't a contest Peter. I loved him from the moment I saw him. I told you that."

"That is what this is about. I loved you long before him Jessica and I still. I could give you everything you ever wanted."

"I have everything I want Peter. You need to move on and understand that I love him. Not you." She could see that the last bit stung as his face contorted for a moment in anger.

He stood there watching her, "Fine. Then stay here. That alone will be all I need to know I ruined him. And everything about Christmas will be ruined with it." He stepped back and slammed the door closed clicking the lock in place.

Jessica moved quickly towards the door gripping the handle trying desperately to get the door open. "Peter no. Let me out. Let Kris Go !" She banged in the door again as she rattled the handle, "She has nothing to so with this Peter! Let her GO! You can't keep her out there: she'll freeze to death!"

~~ CA ~~ CA~~ CA ~~ CA

Kelly sat up from the office couch and ran her fingers through her long dark hair. She hadn't slept that well and as she looked up and spotted Sabrina behind the desk, she gathered her friend hadn't faired any better then she had.

They had wanted to call Jill but the phone rang before they could. And the mysterious voice stated that they would probably never see Kris again anytime soon.

As Kelly stood up and stretched out her back and watched as Sabrina placed the phone back down on its receiver.

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you." Sabrina explained as she watched her friend stretch out a bit

"It's ok." Kelly said as she moved to the bar and grabbed a cup of coffee. Taking her cup in her hand she took a sip letting the caffeine burn down her throat and start the process of waking her up, "Charlie?"

"Yeah, he may have something for us on this Peter guy and the warehouse we were at yesterday."

Kelly held her cup in her hand and he moved around the bar making her way to the bar. Stopping at the desk she looked at Sabrina, "What?"

Sabrina looked over her notes without looking up at Kelly, "Well Charlie looked into the ownership of the warehouse and found out that it's owned by a guy by the name of Peter Clause"

Kelly raised her eyebrows as she looked at Sabrina.

"If you are thinking the connection to Martha you would be right. It appears he is her son." She said, as she looked up wanting to see Kelly's reaction to the name.

"If he is her son, why would she help us find him like that?" Kelly asked a little confused.

"I don't know but it seems this Peter guy has property all over the USA. But other then the warehouse the only other property in California he owns is a lodge up near Big Bear Mountain."

"Big Bear? That's nearly an hour and half drive from here, and that's on a good day. There'll be heavy snow in that area this time of year. Depending on the weather and road conditions it could take us over two hours to get up there."

"Yeah, well you better wear something warm, because I have a feeing that is where Kris we'll find." Sabrina said as she got up and started towards Kelly and the door.

Kelly could see her friends look and knew they were in for a long drive, but knew in the end it would be worth it. Just to get Kris back.


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly rested her head back against the headrest thinking about Kris, Jill and Sabrina. The life she had before going to the Police academy flashed before her eyes but briefly. She had the family she always craved and now she was close to losing a part of it. And she was going to do everything in her power to stop that from happening.

Sabrina watched Kelly from the corner of her eyes as she made her way along the highway and up towards Big Bear Mountain, "We'll get her back Kelly."

"I know I was just thinking."

"Care to share those thoughts?" Sabrina asked quietly having a felling she knew what her old friend was thinking.

"Kelly didn't move as she kept her thoughts once again on her family. "Just this whole situation. First we are hired to find a sister of someone and in the mean time we lose our best friends sister."

"Kelly we didn't lose Kris. She was taken."

"Maybe. It's just that. Well you know that you guys are my family. One I don't want to lose anytime soon. I guess it's this time of year. Ever year at Christmas I just feel like I missed something in not knowing any real family, but with you, Kris and Jill, Bosley and even Charlie, I've felt like a part of family. And with Kris now missing I'm scared. And on top of that we both know what's bothering Kris."

Sabrina listened to Kelly and she knew they were all her family and with Kris missing she was scared too. "We'll find her Kelly and well help her get through Christmas. Like you said; we're all family now.

Kelly looked over at Sabrina and realized that they were all in this together. Giving her a weak smile she sat back a little more comfortable. But still worried about her friend.

As they started up the main portion of the mountain Kelly seems a little more on edge. She always did when they got close to any confrontation, "Did you reach Jill this morning?" she asked taking her mind off of the situation they were heading too.

"No, I didn't get the chance. When I woke up I called Charlie to see if he had anything and here we are."

"We need to talk to her Bri."

"I know. But let's just focus on Kris right now and then we can deal with that."

~~ CA ~~ CA~~ CA ~~ CA

Jessica had paced her small room nearly all night getting very little sleep. She was worried about Kris and what Peter would do with her. She knew he had a mean streak in him but she never thought he would go this far.

She slowly walked over to the small window and could see the fresh snow on the ground. She had known it had snowed during the night, as soon as she woke she knew, she always did. Walking back across the small room she sat on the single bed and leaned against the wall knowing that at the moment there was nothing she could do for herself or Kris.

~~ CA ~~ CA

Kris was leaning against the stack of wood with her left arm still holding her ribs as the other one was trying to just keep her warm. It had blown and snowed all night and she barely slept as she was so cold. Every now and then she would switch arms and her left arm would try and warm up her right arm. Back and forth she had gone all night. In some way she knew it was better if she didn't sleep for then she knew she would freeze to death in the shed.

When she heard the foot steps approaching through the crunch of the snow under their feet she cast her eyes towards the door, though made no effort to move once the door was swung open.

Two men walking in the shed and one bent down to take a grip on her arm before guiding her to her feet. She was stiff and cold and it hurt to even stand up. The man seeing her hesitation lifted her of the ground and carried her from her cell.

Kris leaned in against the man taking in whatever warmth she could steal from him.

They carried her across the snow and back into the house she had so desperately tried to escape from the day before. She closed her eyes in relief when she felt the warmth all around her as they carried her inside.

Jessica looked up from her place on the bed when she once again heard the key in the lock. She didn't move from her place but she looked at the door to see who was coming in. Though as soon as she saw who it was she was quickly on her feet and making her way towards the towering man and the woman he held in his arms, "Kris!"

He moved efficiently but said nothing as he had from the moment he opened the wood shed door. Placing Kris on the single bed he then turned and walked through the door locking it behind him.

Jessica quickly made her way to Kris and could feel the coldness of her body immediately. Pulling the blankets down from under Kris she then moved in behind her. Grabbing hold of the blankets she wrapped them around the two of them. Placing her arms around Kris and drawing her close she used her own body heat as well, to help warm up Kris.

Several hours later Jessica crawled out from under the blankets and wrapped them tightly around Kris to keep her warm. She watched as the young woman stirred restlessly in her sleep and she wished that there was someway to get Peter to let her go.

It was several hours after that that Kris stirred wake. Gripping the blankets with her hands she pulled them tighter around her trying to fend off the coldness that had seeped into her bones. She looked up when she felt eh warm hand on her forehead.

"How you feeling?"

Kris looked at Jessica and tried to give her a smile, "Cold."

"I bet. I never got the chance to thank you for trying to save us."

"Didn't quite work out as planned." Kris replied between the chattering if her teeth.

Jessica turned quickly when she once again heard the key in the lock. Only to discover the same man that had brought Kris in earlier in the day. She looked past him as she stopped and stepped aside letting in another smaller man who was carrying a tray. He set the tray down on one of the tables in the room before they both walked back out clicking the lock again in place.

Getting up she brought over the bowl that was steaming on the tray and placed it on the floor beside the bed, "Come on you have to get something in you." She placed her arms around Kris to help her sit up if just a little bit.

Kris cried out in pain as she moved and her ribs screamed at her to stop.

Jessica stopped and just looked at Kris, "Kris we need to get some of this soup in you and i need for you to sit up a little bit. Can you try just a little bit more? I know it hurts but it could be the only way to survive right now."

Kris held her one arm as she had the day before around her ribs and slowly pushed herself up with the other one ignoring the protests her ribs were screaming at her. She was clod stiff and sore and she finally got to the point she couldn't go any more.

Jessica seeing the distress Kris was having placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "That's enough Kris." She reached down and picked up the bowl and carefully started giving it to Kris.

Getting at least a small amount of hot liquid in Kris Jessica sat leaning against the bed as Kris once again slept. She was worried about Kris. She knew that being outside all night had given Kris all the symptoms of hyperthermia and Jessica now as doing everything in her power to get Kris's temperature back up before she became worse.

~~ CA ~~ CA~~ CA ~~ CA

Kelly watched the scenery pass by her with every moment they got closer to there destination. She was brought from her thoughts as she felt Sabrina slow the vehicle down.

"We'll leave the car here and go in on foot. We don't want to alert them we're knocking on their door before we get to knock." Sabrina explained as she pulled the car over to the side and put it in park.

Getting out of the car both girls started on foot down the road towards the large Lodge they could see in the trees.

Sabrina pulled her arms around her pushing the cold wind away from her body. "How do people live in this weather every day?" she asked Kelly though not really expecting a sound answer.

"Don't ask me. I'm from Texas remember. Not exactly a state known for its snow." Kelly replied as she moved a little quicker to stay warm.

Approaching the lodge they stayed in the tree line as much as possible for protection from the wind and to keep from being seen. Making their way around the back they scurried across the snowy field and quickly took cover along the back wall near the door.

Sabrina reached over and tried the door handle quietly. Seeing that it was unlocked she looked at Kelly who understood her silent message. Gripping their guns Sabrina tossed open the back door as they both went in quickly in hopes of finding their friend

~~ CA ~~ CA

Peter turned his head at the sound of something coming from the kitchen area. He had a sudden bad feeling and called out to one of his men. Get Jessica and meet me in the garage." He said as she made his way through the large living area on his way to his freedom.

"What about the other one/" he asked

Peter paused briefly before looking over his shoulder, "Make sure she disappears. Permanently."


	9. The end

Ok here you go the end.. My muse was in the serious zone and I figured I may as well finish it.. so its a month late but its before Valentins day. And yes Anges Sara and everyone else, I will now get back to our regular scheduiel fiction.. To Silence and Angel...

enjoy

* * *

Kelly moved around the lodge quietly and expertly. She had been in enough situations that she knew just what to do, and enough with Sabrina that she knew what her friend was doing and where she was. There were some things they just couldn't teach you at the police academy and knowing your surrounding and your partner was one of them. After nearly two years together, Kelly and Sabrina knew each other well.

Kelly saw Sabrina out of the corner of her eye and cast a glance her way. Sabrina was pointing quietly towards the hallway and the large living space at the end. Kelly had seen it as well but from a different hallway. Sabrina motioned that she would go one way and Kelly would go down her way. Giving a nod Kelly made her way quietly and quickly down the hall.

Sabrina reached the end of the passage way and took a quick peak around the corner to find the room empty. She saw Kelly on the other side doing the same thing as they both then entered into the room.

"There has to be someone here." Kelly said looking at Sabrina in hopes of any answer.

"There still a lot of ground to cover. Why don't you take upstairs and I'll look down here." Sabrina took charge as Kelly made her way to the stairs that lead to the upper floor.

Sabrina moved against the wall when she heard the sound of a door being opened. Bracing herself before she moved she watched as a large small man escorted a woman down the hall from her. Quietly following them to get closer before she made a move she moved once again to the wall when he stopped and opened another door and they went through it. She could see the gun that small man had and realized they had found Jessica.

Looking behind her she started quicker down the hall towards the door. Taking in a deep breath she gripped her gun in one hand and the door handle in the other. Pushing the door open she held her gun in front of her with an efficiency she learned at the academy, "Freeze!"

The man spun around a little to quickly, having been taking by surprise and he lost his grip on Jessica. It was just enough for her to get out of the way and for Sabrina to get a clear shot at him as he lifted his gun to shot at Sabrina.

Sabrina had careful aim as she saw Jessica get clear and the man aim to shot at her. Hitting him in the shoulder she moved fast and kicked his gun from his hand as she lay on the ground clutching his shoulder in pain.

Sabrina looked at Jessica with concern, "Are you ok?"

"Yes thank you. But you should hurry; Peter had one of his men take Kris somewhere." She panicked

Sabrina knew that Kelly was still in the house but with both of them searching it would be faster to find Kris. Looking around she found some rope and tied up the man on the floor, through his screams of protest at the jar to his injured shoulder. Then, taking Jessica by the hand Sabrina started back in the house to help find Kris.

Kelly had made her way up the stairs and was cautiously looking through rooms and around corners. She turned suddenly when she heard the sound of gun fire coming from down stairs. Her heart was torn in rushing down the stairs to see if Sabrina was ok, or to keep looking for Jessica and Kris.

Her answer came to her with the help of the crashing door down the hall from her. She gripped her gun and went after the sound she had heard. Rounding the next corner with her gun ready she took aim at the large figure that was rushing down the hall and out the door leading to a balcony. "Freeze!" her voice held a confidence she didn't use to have but in seeing what he was carrying over his shoulder gave Kelly a little more edge and anger in her order.

He stopped briefly before starting again along the wooden planks on the balcony. He knew she wouldn't shot with him caring the body on his shoulder but when he heard the gun shot and felt the splinters from the door frame hit his body he froze in his steps.

"I said freeze." Her voice was now angrier then before, "Put her down and get on the floor face down."

At first he once again hesitated until he heard the voice from beside him,

"She said put her down and get on the ground."

He turned his head to see Sabrina standing near the top of the stairs with her own gun trained at him. He knew it was over as he carefully pulled Kris from his shoulder and eased himself to the ground, face down in the snow.

Kelly quickly made her way over to Kris and felt for a pulse, "It's weak. We need to get her back inside."

Jessica moved past Sabrina and over to Kelly and Kris. "Peter left her out in the wood shed over night. I've been trying to get her temperature back up but I fear she needs more then just a warm blanket and body heat."

Kelly looked up at Sabrina who still had her gun trained on the man in the snow. Tucking her gun at the back of her pants she placed her arms around Kris to get her up. Only to have Kris scream out in pain, causing Kelly to nearly drop her.

"I think it's her ribs. We tried to get away yesterday and the men stopped her." Jessica explained

Kelly getting the meaning behind Jessica's words, "Help me get her inside. Ok Kris I know it hurts but I have to get you back inside ok honey. It'll be ok." Kelly took a little more care with her friend and with Jessica's help was able to get Kris back inside.

Sabrina followed after her friends with the large man before her. Sitting him down on one of the chairs she made her way to a phone and called Charlie.

"Charlie, its Sabrina. We found Kris. See what you can do about getting helicopter up here. We need to get her to a hospital and the local police may want to take a few guys off our hands." She looked over at Kelly and Kris as Kelly wrapped another blanket around Kris and then pulled her close running her hand up and down Kris' arms to create enough energy to help get her warm, "Jessica is here too. Get in touch with her sister and let her know we found her and we should be back in LA in a couple of hours."

They eventually made there way down stairs and sat Kris in front of the large fire that was going with Kelly still holing her and trying to keep her warm. Sabrina had brought in the guy she had shot earlier and sat him and the guy Kelly caught in one corner away from them all but close enough she could keep an eye on them as Kelly and Kris.

At the sound of the helicopter Jessica got up and opened the main door to motion to the crew where they were.

Getting Kris strapped on to a gurney they then started back outside towards the waiting chopper.

"Kelly, go with Kris. I'll wait here for the police and drive back to LA." Sabrina suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah someone should stay with her and someone has to stay here till the police arrive."

Kelly gave Sabrina a smile before running after the helicopter crew getting in bedside Jessica and Kris.

Placing a hand on Kris forehead she could feel her friend's temperature and it was starting to burn up. They had gotten her temperature back up but now Kelly feared she was running a fever. "Hang in there Kris. You're safe now."

~~ CA ~~ CA

She felt warmth and only a mild amount of pain compared to last time she remembered being awake. She strained to hear the quiet voices around her. Flickering her eyes open slowly she turned her head slowly to see Kelly and Sabrina sitting beside her whispering.

"Kel? Bri?" her voice to her even sounded strange and barely above a whisper.

Kelly stood up and Sabrina stood right beside her, "Hey there. How are you feeling?" Kelly asked as she gently took Kris' hand in hers

"Tired. A little cold."

"Yeah well, you came really close to getting pneumonia on us. Not to mention a few cracked and one broke rib?" Sabrina explained.

Kris didn't say anything. She was just glad she was safe and out of the cold. She felt her eyes getting tired and apparently so did her friends.

Kelly reached over and placed her had on Kris' forehead, "Get some sleep honey. We'll be right here."

Several hours later Bosley walked in with Cindy and Jessica. "How is she?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Her temperature is still high but the doctors say she should be ok with some rest." Sabrina explained.

"Thank you for finding my sister." Cindy said as she placed her arm around Jessica.

"And I want to thank you for rescuing me."

"Well it was difficult at the beginning. We kept getting all these different stories and really didn't know what was going on." Kelly said as she looked at Jessica with a hidden understanding.

Jessica looked at Kelly and realized that her young friend knew more then she was letting on.

They all turned when they heard the small sound coming from beside them. Seeing Kris looking up at them Jessica made her way to the side of the bed

Kris reached and took Jessica's hand in hers, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Kris. Now get some sleep" she leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Hold on to your Christmas dream Kris." She spoke so only the Kris would hear her. Placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well we should go. Nick will be worried more then he usually is this time of year." Jessica said as she gave her sister a squeeze around the waist. "Merry Christmas to all of you." She said as she took her sisters hand and left the Angels to themselves.

~~ CA ~~ CA

It had been just over a week since the Angels took on one of their stranger cases, and a little less then that since Kelly and Sabrina had found Kris.

Kris lay on the bed looking out the window when she turned to the sound of the door slowly opening, "Hey. What brings you by here?" she asked as she Bosley walked in the room.

"Just heading home from the office." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her check, "It's good to see you up a little more."

"Still a little sore to move around a little, but its coming." She told him as she rested her head on the pillow. "Kel and Bri stopping by?"

"Not sure. They both looked very mysterious when they left the office today. I think its has something to do with Christmas presents." He explained as he sat beside her, "Are you sure you are really ok Kris? You gave us all a good scare you know."

"Yeah I'm ok Bos. Thanks for worrying though. I can't ever remember being that cold though. I guess growing up in California doesn't exactly acclimatize you to that kind of weather."

"No I guess not." He agreed. "But the doctor says you are doing great and should be released tomorrow."

Kris looked out the window, "That's great." She said but to Bosley it didn't sound great.

"Kris what's on your mind? We all know something has been bothering you since we took this case on a last week."

She didn't say anything as she felt the emotions starting to swirl inside her, "Just Christmas Bos."

"Yeah and if I recall you were all smiles a few weeks ago about it. What changed?" he asked gently.

Kris took in a deep breath. "Nothing really Bos. I'll work it out." She looked at him as she slid slightly under her cover, "I'm tired." She wasn't really but she had to think of something to get him to leave."

He stood up, "Get some rest sweetie. One of us will come and pick you up tomorrow." He placed a kiss on the top of her head and left the room. But as he closed the door he could hear the sounds of her crying.

~~ CA ~~ CA

The next day Kelly stopped by the hospital in the afternoon to give Kris a ride home.

"Hey. Ready to go home?" Kelly asked a she walked in the room with an orderly and a wheelchair.

"Just get me back to the beach Kel." Kris said with a smile happy to be going home to finish her recovery.

Kelly helped Kris slide off the bed and into the chair to make their way to Kelly's car.

The ride home was fairly quiet until Kelly turned to look at Kris, "Bos and Sabrina are at the house. I hope that's ok?"

Kris turned to Kelly, "Yeah that's ok. Be nice to have some company. Maybe you guys can help me finish putting the Christmas stuff up." She knew she still had a lot to do when it came to decorating not to mention getting her tree. Christmas was five days away and she still had so much to do. And now with her being sick and hurt the last week she knew it would take her longer. And she still needed to call her sister.

Kelly pulled the car along the side of Kris; beach house and spotted Bosley and Sabrina's car sitting there waiting.

Making her way around the car Kelly gave Kris a hand in getting out of the car. Kris took in a sharp breath when's he moved slightly wrong and one of her ribs gave a slight protest..

Kelly looked on with concern, "You ok?"

"Yeah just moved a little to fast." Kris said as she held her hand to her ribs.

Kelly watched her as they stepped up the back step and along the balcony to the back door that led into Kris' room.

Making her way through the room with Kelly beside her she could hear Sabrina's laughter coming fro the living room. Stepping inside the room she looked over at Sabrina, "What's the big idea having fun in my house with out me?" she asked ass he made her way further in the room.

Sabrina looked up at Kris and Kelly as they walked in. Hey how are you feeling?"

"A little tired and sore still but I'll be ok." She said as he sat on the couch. "So did you ever find Peter?"

"Nope. So there are parts we don't quite get. But you are safe and Jessica is safe so we are off the case and onto Christmas holidays." Sabrina said as she sat across from Kris.

"Well I don't think we will ever find Peter. Let alone Nick or see Jessica again for that matter." Kris said as she leaned slightly back on the couch.

Kelly and Sabrina shared a looked, "What do you mean Kris?"

Kris gave a small smile at what she knew but couldn't really say. "Let's just say that Peter was jealous of Nick because he got the girl and leave it at that."

The Angels were slightly confused but Kelly had a feeling she knew what Kris was saying but left it alone. Everyone needed something to believe in.

~~ CA ~~ CA

The next day Kris rolled over gently to the smell of fresh coffee and baking. Getting out of bed slowly she made her way through the house

At first she felt the sting of the tears behind her eyes then she felt as one trickled down her face. She stood frozen looking at the person before her, "I thought..."

Jill Munroe turned from her spot in the kitchen before she walked up to her sister. She placed a hand and cupped her face gently, "I got a call from a few friends that set me straight." She said as she pulled Kris into a loving embrace, though pulled back slightly when she felt and heard her sister grimace slightly, "Oh sorry honey."

Kris stood there with tears in her eyes, "Its ok. I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, so am I and I'm sorry for thinking it wouldn't really bother you if I wasn't home for Christmas. And you were right to give me a hard time. It wouldn't be Christmas without you." Jill pulled Kris in for another hug though gentler as Kris let her tears go as she leaned in against her older sister.

Leaning against Jill Kris looked at Kelly and Sabrina who stood to one side watching the reunion. "How did you know?"

The both looked sheepishly at one another, "When we were trying to figure out what happened to you we came by here thinking you had come home." Kelly started. "I spotted the letter on the kitchen table. I didn't mean to pry Kris honest. But we both knew something was bothering you at the office when we started this case and when I saw the letter in Jill's writing I was starting to put it together. And when we read that she wasn't coming home for Christmas we realized then what was on your mind."

Jill looked at her sister, "After you were found and in the hospital they tracked me down in Paris and told me what was going on. I'm sorry honey."

Kris didn't say anything she just leaned in against Jill. Remembering what Jessica had said to her that day in the hospital. Never letting her Christmas dream go. She hadn't and her sister was here now home for the Holidays. "Jill."

"Yeah honey?"

"It wouldn't have been Christmas without you either." She leaned against her sister once more; not wanting to let her go as she gave her friends a thankful smile

* * *

Wll there you have it I hope you all enjoyed it even though it took me a little while after Christmas to finish it. Now on to or back to To Silence an Angel.

Di


End file.
